Hallucinations
by xxtmsxx
Summary: Edward starts having hallucinations after a close call during baseball. The Cullen family is worried about Edward's mental state as the hallucinations become more frequent. Can Carlisle figure out what's wrong before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Edward's POV

"Edward wake up! Edward, can you hear me?" I could make out voices, but I couldn't figure out who was talking. My mind was completely empty. Where was I?

"Edward, please come back to me. I love you so much." The voice was a female and she sounded like she was crying. I tried to move my arms, but I felt pinned down. I tried to remember anything, but my mind wasn't working. What was going on?

"Give him room everyone, he's starting to move." It was a male voice. I slowly opened my eyes to a bright white light. I tried blinking to help my eyes adjust. It took a few moments before I could see. There were seven people crouched around me. Who were all of these people? I looked across all of their faces. My eyes settled on the only one I recognized.

"Dr. Cullen, what's going on? Why am I out of the hospital?"

 _Why would he call Carlisle Dr. Cullen?_

 _Hospital? Boy, he really did get hit hard._

 _My poor son!_

 _I usually see danger in my visions. Why didn't I see this coming?_

 _Bella smells so tempting with the wind blowing. Stop thinking like that! She's not food!_

 _I hope he's ok. I've never seen this happen before to our kind._

Confusion crossed his face. "Edward, what are you talking about? Don't you remember what happened?"

"Where are all of these voices coming from? Stop!" I yelled as I looked around and not a single mouth was moving.

 _You're a mind reader, obviously!_

 _Bro, you are out of it!_

 _Her scent is diving me crazy! Focus on Edward._

 _He'll be ok, our kind always heals. I hope this is no different._

I tried to think, but my head was in so much pain. I couldn't think with all of these voices talking at once. A blood curdling scream erupted from my mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head and the darkness swallowed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

I awoke on the black leather couch in my room. Why was I asleep? The events of today started coming back to me. I remembered being in the field playing baseball with my family. I was up to bat and about to swing. The next thing I remembered was searing hot pain pulsing through my body and then the world went black.

I've never blacked out in my changed life! Something must have happened. I looked over at my bed and saw Bella's sweet sleeping form. I hope I had not worried her too much.

I could hear Carlisle's mind worrying over me downstairs. "Carlisle, what happened?" I whispered low enough for him to hear so I didn't wake Bella.

He was next to me in a flash. His mind flashed with images from earlier. "You were struck by lightning Edward. For a moment you couldn't remember anyone except for me. I've never seen such a thing happen before. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better actually. My head hurts a bit, but I'm fine." I stopped speaking when Bella started tossing and turning. "Let's go out into the Hall so we don't wake her."

We were in the hall in a flash. "Edward, I'm still worried about you. I'd like you to take it easy for the next few days. Don't stress yourself out too much." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I smiled a playful smile. "Do I ever? Go and be with Esme. I'll be down when Bella wakes up."

He was gone in a flash. I decided to splash some water on my face. I still felt pretty weak and my head was throbbing. As I reached the bathroom, I heard Bella giggle.

"Shhh, he can probably hear us!" She said with a playful tone of voice. Who was she talking to?

"Relax, Isabella. He can't hear us!" I would know that Italian accent anywhere. That was Aro Volturi! What was he doing here?!

I slammed through my bedroom door as fast as I could. "Get away from her!" I growled as I got ready to fight. Bella jumped up out of bed and gasped loudly. I looked around the room and it was empty.

"Where is he?!" I almost yelled at Bella.

"Edward you're awake! Where is who?" She looked at me with confusion.

Carlisle appeared next to my side with the rest of the family behind him. "Edward what is wrong?" He put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me.

"Aro is here and he's trying to get Bella! I just heard him in here talking to her!"

They all looked at me like I was crazy. Alice turned to me with a worried expression on her face. "Edward, Aro is in Italy. No one was in the room with Bella. She's been up here sleeping. I haven't heard anything except for her softly snoring."

Bella spoke after Alice. "Edward I swear I've been sleeping this whole time. You have to believe me!"

I looked around at them as their thoughts filled my head. They thought I was crazy. I know what I heard! I stormed out of the room and searched every corner of the property. After about an hour, I decided to resign my search. This lightning strike must have really messed with my head.

I walked at a human pace back into the house. My family sat in various positions throughout the living room. "I'm sorry, I must have been mistaken. Please excuse my strange behavior. Carlisle is right, I need to take it easy for a few days." They all nodded in agreement to my statement, but their thoughts and facial expressions were woven with worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

Two weeks had passed since Edward was struck by lightning. Our family has kept a very close eye on him since then. Luckily, he had no further complications. Things were finally starting to get back to normal. I decided to call the hospital to let them know that I could work tonight.

I pulled on my work attire and combed my hair to the side. Esme stood in the door as I was checking my appearance in the mirror. "You look handsome as always, my love. Go save some lives for me."

I pulled her into a close embrace. "If I could save the entire world, I would just to see you smile."

She smiled and kissed me softly. I pulled away and headed out the door. Today was going to be a good day, I could just feel it.

I ended up staying for a twelve hour shift. It was dark when I left work. The emergency room had been busier than expected. I pulled into the driveway as I heard Esme scream. I ran inside as fast as I possibly could.

Edward was alone in the kitchen with Esme. Edward had a knife and was in the corner waving it around at Esme. "Edward! What in God's name are you doing?!" I shouted as I stormed in front of Esme.

"Dr. Cullen thank God you're here! This woman is hiding my mother! I saw mother walk into a room and this woman walked out! The room was empty except for this stranger. I think she's harmed my mother. Please help me find her!"

"Edward, she is your mother!"

"Dr. Cullen, do you take me for a fool? Where's my mother? Take me home at once!" He let go of the knife and grabbed his hair. "Here comes those voices again! Where are they coming from? They are driving me mad!"

Realization dawned on me before I spoke. "Edward, what year is it?"

Edward continued pulling his hair as he spoke through gritted teeth. "The year is 1918. Please doctor just make the voices stop!" He screamed loudly and collapsed on the floor. How could this be possible? Edward was having an episode where he thought he was still a human.

Esme looked at me with shock. I could tell that she was thinking the same thing. I looked into her eyes as I spoke. "We need to contact others to see if there's something we can do for him. I've never seen this happen before Esme. What happens if he never wakes up from one of these episodes?"

We stood in silence for a moment before I lifted up Edward's limp body and brought him to the couch in his room.

"Please don't leave me, my son." I spoke to his unconscious form. "This family would be lost without you."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's POV

I woke up on the black leather couch again. How does this keep happening? I slowly sat up and put my head in my hands. My head throbbed with sharp pain. The pain made it difficult to think clearly.

I sighed and moved at a human pace out of my room and down the stairs. The only person that was home was Alice. She sat on the couch staring forward as if she was having a vision. I tried to read her mind, but there was nothing.

"Alice, are you ok? When do you ever not think?" I forced a playful grin, but she didn't move an inch.

I circled around her and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were hollow sockets with no eyes in them. I gasped and started backing up from her. What was going on? Where were her eyes? As soon as I started to panic, she smiled at me with the creepiest smile I have ever seen.

"Soon you will be like me!" Alice said as she vanished into thin air.

I turned and ran as fast as I could out the door. I went to the only place that I felt comfortable, Bella's house. The whole way there, I could not forget the image of my sister with no eyes. I knew this couldn't be real. There is no way that could be real!

As I got to Bella's house, I quickly climbed into her window. She was sitting at her computer typing away. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped slightly, but laid her head on my arm. I immediately felt completely at ease. I always felt better when Bella was near.

"You ok Edward?" She said as she turned around to face me.

I really did not want her to worry about what was going on. I merely shook my head, indicating yes, and pulled her into an embrace. I gently kissed her warm, soft lips. I could get lost in a kiss with her on any other day. She had no idea how deep my love for her was. She reached up and touched my face softly. I could see that she did not believe me, but she decided not to push the issue.

"What are you researching?"

She looked shocked and quickly shut her laptop. Did she really think I was that blind? "Bella, please just tell me. I already saw half of the page."

She bit her lip and looked away. "Carlisle asked me over a few days ago. He told me what happened to you the other day. Please don't be mad, but he asked me to do some research online about this. Maybe someone else has been through the same thing. He sent the others to the different covens you all are friends with. We are all really worried about you Edward. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Her eyes started swelling up with tears. I touched her face lightly. "Nothing will happen to me Bella. As long as you are by my side, I will be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's POV

My family was around the globe trying to find a solution and I was forced by Carlisle to stay home. He said it would help my head to rest. In reality, I had been hiding just how many hallucinations I was having. I knew I was going to die, I could feel it in my bones.

The hallucinations continued to get worse to the point that I rarely left my bed. My skin was a grey color and my craving for blood had completely diminished. I felt ill for the first time in my changed life. Bella came to visit me almost daily. Her smile is what kept me fighting.

As the weeks continued, I started losing my grip on reality. I spoke to Carlisle often, though he usually walked in on me talking to the hallucination of him in my head. Bella started holding Aro as another Bella cried for me to come back. I no longer knew who was real and who was not.

My body became weak and fragile. It was as if my body was no longer healing itself. My family had not come up with any answers to what was happening with me. I felt truly terrified that I was going to die.

I laid in my bed and watched dark clouds float by outside. I couldn't believe that something as simple as lightning could completely ruin my existence. As I was thinking, Carlisle rushed in.

"Edward let's go! I think I know how to reverse all of this!"

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

"Hurry and come with me! We haven't got much time!"

I followed him at a human pace, unable to move like I used to. I followed him out to the jeep and got in the passenger side. The lightning flashed in the distance.

"Carlisle where are we going?"

He peeled out and sped down the road. "We are going back to the field. We need to try to get the lightning to hit you again."

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled as we started heading up the hill. The vehicle jolted my weak body around. I knew I couldn't fight back if I tried.

"Edward, it's our only hope! There's nothing anywhere about this happening. You are visibly dying and you know it! In the medical field, electric shocks can be very complicated. Sometimes a second shock can reverse the effects of the first one. I've seen it happen many times before. We've got to at least try before we lose you!"

We pulled up to the field and I slowly got out. Carlisle instructed me to stand in the middle of the field holding the bat. He started quickly pulling out small metal items and began taping them across my chest. He instructed me to hold a long antenna in the other hand.

As the lightning got closer, Carlisle moved away. "If something happens to me, tell Bella and the others that I love them. Always protect her Carlisle!" Carlisle nodded and opened his mouth to speak. Just then, my body was filled with searing hot pain right before the darkness consumed me once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr. Cullen's POV

I stood in front of my patient Edward Mason. His condition had gradually decreased. I knew there was nothing I could do. The head nurse, Isabella had kept a close eye on him as the Spanish influenza ravaged his body.

Mr. Mason had repeatedly came in and out of consciousness the past several weeks. The fever was taking it's toll on his mind. I wish there was some way to save him.

His eyes slowly fluttered open. "Carlisle, I made it! I was so worried something would happen." He slowly looked around and a worried look crossed his face. "Where are we and where is Bella?"

"Mr. Mason, as I've informed you before, We are in the infirmary. If you're referring to nurse Isabella, she is out at the moment."

Nurse Isabella came around the corner with her husband to be. "Doctor, are you speaking of me? I arrived early a few moments ago."

Edward sat up on his cot. "Bella what are you doing with him? I love you, please don't do this!"

Isabella looked at him confused. "Mr. Mason are you mad?"

Her husband to be placed his arm in the crook of her arm and began speaking with an Italian accent. "You have been mistaken boy! My name is Aro and we shall be wed in three weeks time."

Edward looked bewildered. "Bella what in the hell is this about?"

Isabella gasped and Aro held her closer. "Mind your tongue boy! We are in the presence of a lady!"

"Mind him not, for Mr. Mason has been plagued with the Spanish Influenza. The fever makes him speak out of his mind. He has spoken for weeks on end about walking among the dead and being immortal. The fever has truly ravaged his mind. Once the fever fades, as does the hallucinations." I bowed my head slightly.

A blood curdling scream erupted from Edward's mouth as his eyes rolled back into his head. His body began seizing as I yelled for more nurses. Isabella assisted me in holding him down so he didn't hurt himself. Suddenly he stopped moving and Isabella spoke. "Is he," she began.

I checked his pulse for a noise. "Unfortunately, he is. What is the time, nurse?"

She looked up at the wall and back to me. "1:11sir."

I felt horrible that I could not save this poor soul. At least he would be with his mother now.

Author's Note: I apologize for this being such a short story. I intend on writing many more stories with happier endings and more chapters. If you like my style of writing or are interested in reading my other stories, please follow my page. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
